Always And Forever
by xoxoTwilight4everxoxo
Summary: Set after eclipse. Bella and the Cullens go to Denali to meet their cousins. Volturi threat later in the story. LEMONS! Rated m for a reason
1. Alone Time

**A/N : This takes place after eclipse but in this story Bella has not yet said yes to Edward when he asks her to marry him. This is my first fan fiction. Please ignore the minor mistakes but let me know if there are any major ones. LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**  
**Read and review! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight, I'm just borrowing the characters. But I do own this story.**

I was in the place of the most beautiful dreams of dreams, the place I wanted to be the most. It actually had nothing to do with the place but had everything to do with the person I was with.

With my head on his left shoulder, his left arm wrapped around me and his right hand stroking my hair and the left side of my face, his marble but always-gentle thumb feeling my left cheekbone, I wondered if life could get any better.

I must have done something unimaginably good to deserve this level of fortune.

I let out a soft, pleasant sigh as I smiled into his shoulder. He pulled up my chin with his stroking hand to take a better look at my face. I couldn't stop myself from drifting deep into my land of pleasure and happiness as his marvelous, deep golden eyes scorched into mine. I could look deep into his soul through his eyes and so could he. I could feel my cheeks burning and I wondered what shade of red my cheeks would be and blushed a deeper shade of red.

The wind from the passenger's seat blew my hair in every direction possible, making the moment more movie-like. But no wind could ever make me look as breathtaking, as beautiful, as perfect, as the Greek god sitting next to me, with his hand wrapped around me.

Edward was every ounce as beautiful as any one could ever dream to be. His tousled bronze hair danced with the wind and I was paralyzed, all I could do was admire his perfection.  
Why did he have to look so perfect when I couldn't?

With his gentle fingers he smoothed out the frown lines on my forehead. "What are you thinking?" He asked, slightly worried.

"No, it's nothing." I hated the difference between us. He was so good looking and mysterious and perfect and I looked so pale next to him. It was like comparing a royal red rose to an average looking wild flower.

"I'm not buying it." He said, a bit annoyed, as he always was when I didn't tell him what I was actually thinking.

"I was just comparing myself with you. You're so beautiful, so perfect. I'm always going to look pale next to you." I said, giving up.

He look at me with his liquid golden eyes which were like a waterfall of the best quality of silk available on Earth, flowing with the utmost grace that could put the most graceful dancer to shame. "You're the most beautiful person I know, Bella. If only there was someway to show you how others view you. You turns so many heads when you walk past them but of course, you're oblivious to that. The fact that I can hear their thoughts regarding you makes me feel even more annoyed. I don't want to share you, Bella. Not even in their thoughts."

I sighed.

"You don't believe me, do you? " He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How can I, Edward? I mean, yeah sure, the guys in this town do pay me a lot more attention than the ones in Phoenix, but I'm really not as special as you describe me to be. I'm just a normal teen - " I laughed once, without humor. " - Which is, of course, if you ignore all my near-death experiences and the bad luck that I'm bound to put up with. I still can't see why you feel this unexplainable pull towards me. There's nothing about me that could hold you."

He looked at me, his eyes understanding and full of disbelief at the same time, I again, seemed to drown deeper and deeper into the depth of his honey eyes.

"Your hold is permanent and unbreakable, never doubt that, Bella. If you look at it in this context then I'm not good enough for you. I'm a monster, Bella. I've killed people. Yes, I've killed just the bad, shallow - I'm not sure you could even call them humans. But you still love me, you've accepted me the way I am. Accepted me with every single bad quality of mine, without asking me to change. I can't tell you how extremely lucky I feel to have you by my side, in my arms. And - " He broke off and I heard a low growl rumbling in his chest.

I looked around us to see what possibly could trigger such a response from him but I couldn't find anything. I lifted my face to see him giving the cab driver a murderous glare. That's when I realized that the cab driver had turned the rear view mirror in such a way that he was able to take occasional peeks at me while driving. He was obviously unaware of Edward's anger since he couldn't see him through the rear view mirror as it was focused on me.

I lifted my hand and slowly caressed his face. "Shh, Edward. Shh, calm down." He relaxed a little under the touch of my hand but the angry look didn't leave his face or eyes.

The car came to a stop, I looked out of the window to see other cars coming to a halt as the traffic light went red. Edward let go of me and was pinching the bridge of his nose. I caught his wrist and kissed the back of his hand, then turned his hand over and kissed his palm, I looked at him with love-filled eyes, trying to convey the message that I wanted to.

_I'm yours Edward, only yours. You don't have to stress over what others think about me .None of it really matters. We're never going to see the cab driver again. Don't let such people bother you. I love you and I can't even bear to see a tad bit of stress or unhappiness of your face._

I knew just the distraction to free him from his momentary suffer. His impeccable face was inches away from mine, his flawless lips silently calling out to me. I gently pulled his perfect face to me, I brushed my lips to his with a slight smile and his lips parted slightly and his delicious, cool breath washed over my face, making my lips tremble. My breathing became unsteady, my mind was all dizzy and I couldn't make myself concentrate on anything other than him. I forgot we were in the back seat of a cab, forgot that the driver was still watching me in the rear view mirror, forgot that we were in a traffic jam and the cars lined near our cab could easily see us. Edward was mine and I was his. I let out a soft sigh and he finally, with the most gentle pressure touched his lips to mine. The moment our lips met, something happened, electricity passed though our bodies, making me shiver, not because of his cold touch but because of what he could do to me. I lost control of my body, aware only of our lips embracing each other. I took his upper lip between my lips, gauging in every second of this moment. He did the same with my lower lip. My hands greedily traced his perfectly angled jaw line and moved on to the back of his neck and slightly pushed his face towards me to make the kiss more intimate. His hands cupped my face and he traced every feature of my face with his long fingers, he pushed my hair out of my face and his hands slowly trailed down the side of my neck and he let his hand rest there, never breaking the kiss. I could feel the cab moving forward and the cold wind hitting us.

My left hand slipped down his neck, down his marvelous chest, when he caught my hand. He chuckled softly against my lips and pulled away a little to look at my face. He kissed my hand and put it back on his chest holding it right above his still heart. His expression turned into a beautiful smile that made my heart skip a beat. His honey eyes looked at me like I was the most beautiful person he had _ever_ laid his eyes on.

"If this heart of mine could beat, Bella, I swear this whole town would able to hear what you do to me."

I looked at him lovingly and he sighed and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to his stone chest. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes and thought of where we were going and what we were about to do.

Carlisle and Esme had convinced Charlie to let me go on a vacation with the Cullens. I didn't think Charlie would allow but then again, it was Esme and Carlisle who talked to him so he had to say yes. He had high regards for them and since my holidays had started and Charlie had to be at his station the whole day and I would be left at home all by myself, he allowed.

Our flight had landed about an hour ago and we were heading towards the main city, it was night now and our next flight was at 1 in the afternoon tomorrow so we were going to check into a hotel, spend the night there and leave for the airport tomorrow.

We were going to Denali to meet the Cullen's _cousins _and spend some time with them.

The rest of the Cullen family had already left for Denali and had probably reached too. I had my part time job so I had to finish working the whole month and Edward, obviously wanted to stay back with me.

This would be the first time I would meet the Denali coven. I heard a lot about them and I _was _looking forward to meeting them but I was never really good with socializing. It wasn't a fear of strangers but just the uncomfortable feeling I got when I met strangers or people who I didn't know well. It would be worse this time because I was finally going to meet Tanya, the girl who had, or even has a crush on Edward.

Rosalie had told me a little about them and about how Tanya was nearly desperate to be Edward's mate.

Would she be mad at me because Edward chose me and not her? Would she behave badly? Would she try to steal Edward? Or think bad things about me that Edward would be able to hear in her thoughts? It would be really embarrassing if she did and Edward had to hear. He would not even tell me the truth to spare my feelings. Would Edward change his mind after seeing Tanya and me together, because Tanya is a vampire and she's probably, no, I _know_ that she's very beautiful. How could I ever compete with that kind of beauty?

Edward said that he loves me, shows me that he loves me, every single second of the day. He can't live without me and I have seen it with my own eyes but the insecurity still lingers.

I didn't tell Edward anything about it because the thought is embarrassing and Edward would tell me that I'm exaggerating it and that there is no reason for me to feel jealous or insecure, which would probably make me feel worse.

He does deserve better than me but we are made for each other. And when I become a vampire I'll be beautiful too. Then I'll feel a lot less of these feelings, for which I'll have to wait since I still didn't say yes to Edward and according to our deal, he'll change me only after I marry him. I want to but I'm not ready for marriage yet. I know I hurt him a lot when he asks me and I say no, again and again but I just need some time.

"We're here", said Edward, pulling me out of my thoughts. He removed his arm from around me and kissed my forehead before getting out of the car and opening the door for me. I got out and saw that we were in the front drive way of a very beautiful hotel.

A bellboy dressed in a dull but dark shade of purple, pushed the luggage cart towards us and after talking to Edward started loading our luggage on the cart.

Edward paid the cab driver and we went to our room after Edward finished the procedure of checking in. I wasn't surprised to see the extravagant room, it _was_ expected from a 5 star hotel chosen by Edward.

Okay, so _room_ was a wrong word, a _flat_ would be more appropriate. We entered a large living room, with a sofa set in the middle of the room, light in shade, that complimented the walls and the lighting of the place. There was a huge TV on the opposite wall of the sofa, with two beautiful vases on each side, which held freesia and lilacs which were still attached to their stems to give them height. The room was filled with it's soft, lingering fragrance. On the wall on the right, was a glass door, paneled with wood, which opened to a balcony. The heavy ivory colored curtains, with a golden string that tied it in place, added to the beauty of the scene.

I walked in and noticed that there were two bedroom on the left side of the living room, one near the main door, and the other on the other end of the wall.

Our luggage was kept in the middle of the living room, near the sofa. The beauty of the place struck me, it was the classic Cullen-style house, though no one else could even _dare_ to compare with the beauty of the houses that Esme designs.

"This place is beautiful, Edward." I said, finally putting my thoughts in words.

"It's nothing." Edward said, unimpressed. "But I'm glad that you like it"

I had a feeling he wanted to say more. I turned to him and he had a smirk on his face. I looked at him with narrowed eyes, and his smirk grew, his eyes were glinting with a hint of mischief.

"But" He continued, "if you marry me, I can take you to places far, far more beautiful than this. Also Esme could design a very beautiful house, that you are most likely to love, where we can live as a married couple." I went up to him and wrapped my hands around his waist, he did they same.

"That is a very tempting offer but we're not having this argument again. I told you my reasons and I don't want to spoil my mood. I _really_ want to spend some alone time with you. How many times do we actually get to be alone? Like, _actually_ alone? No Charlie sleeping downstairs, no vampires with super natural hearing abilities who can hear everything we say from a mile away?"

"Well, we can put it off for later, but we _will_ talk" He brushed my hair from my face, and looked me in the eye. He, very slowly brought his face to mine, his fragrant, cool breath made my knees go weak. He then touched his lips to mine, he pulled me closer to his chest, running his hands up and down my back, slightly pulling my shirt up and down with his hands. He moved his lips from my lips to my cheeks, planting a kiss there before moving to my jaw line, very gently nibbling on it, he then moved my hair from my left shoulder and placed it on my right and traced his tongue to the soft spot under my ears to feel my throbbing pulse. I felt him smile as he always did when he knew he was the reason why my body reacted in such a way. His lips lingered there for some time then slowly, went down to my throat, to my collarbone, as his icy tongue dipped into the hollow of my neck. His hand slowly went under my shirt. He rubbed his hand up and down the small of my back and I moaned out in pleasure. I kissed his neck greedily, while my hands were roaming around his hair, neck, his shoulder blades, trying to take in and remember as much of him as possible before he pulled away. The pulling away part was inevitable and I knew it was not long before he did so. I brought my hands to the front of his neck, slowly moving under his collar of his shirt, and pulled him to me with my left hand that was clenching his shirt. I could feel the bulge in his pants, rubbing against my stomach and I rubbed against it. I could feel myself getting wet, and Edward could probably smell my arousal just as well as I could feel him against me. Edward groaned and kissed my lips, sucking in each corner of each lip before pulling away.

My breathing turned to pants as he slowly pulled away. His eyes were filled with lust. He always stopped when he wanted to go for it the most. He unclenched my hand from his shirt and took a step back. I couldn't hide my pain to watch him move away from me, to give me so much pleasure and then just move away, leaving me there, emotionally vulnerable and physically embarrassed. I was tired of him feeling scared, tired of him pulling away. I didn't just want him, I _needed_ him, needed him with every cell of my body.

He saw the pain on my face, and immediately cupped my face in his hands. He brought his face down to my level and his eyes were now burning, telling me to understand, showing me that he is right now, burning with the same intensity as I am.  
He leaned in closer and looked at me sternly but at the same time, with a lot of love and passion.

"Bella, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to pull away knowing that this is what you want the most? Knowing that I could take you _right now_, at _this very moment _and you won't do anything but comply. Knowing that your body aches for me as much as mine aches for you? Knowing that you're ready to break all the boundaries of humanity and give yourself to me, a vampire, without a single complain coming out of these delectable lips of yours?

"You _have_ to understand what you do to me, Bella. You _have_ to understand and stop underestimating the power you have on me." I nodded and my eyes immediately shifted to his aroused member. He gave out a soft chuckle and nodded.

"Yes, that's what I was talking about. Is this proof enough, my little bewitching, Bella?"

"Y-Yes" I said, I still couldn't get my eyes off him but I forced myself to look at his face, which, like always, time and again showed me what the real definition of beauty is.

I had spent _so_ much time with him, we were together day and night but I still couldn't get enough of his face, couldn't seem to register his perfect features in my memory, the Edward in my imagination could _never_ gave justice to the Edward holding my face securely in his hands.

We were both still breathing heavily, when Edward kissed my nose, then my forehead, then both my cheeks and placed his head on my throbbing heart. He never got tired of listening to my heart beat, especially when my heart was beating this rapidly _because_ of him. He stayed like that till our breathing and my heart beat went back to nearly normal.

"I'm going to go order food for you and I have a few formalities to take care of. Why don't you go have your human minute till I return? I'll be back before you even get a chance to miss me."

Just like that, he gave me a small peck on my lips, picked up the luggage and kept it in the bedroom in vampire speed, just before leaving he turned at the door step to look at me and then he was gone. The door had an automatic lock so it got locked the moment Edward closed the door.

I knew he could just call the reception from here and order food but he needed some time to calm himself down and so I didn't object or say anything.  
I went to the bedroom and saw a huge white bed at the center of the room, the cushions and bed cover were made of a white silk-like material, with a beautiful pattern embroidered on it. A small, but beautiful chandelier gave light to the room, along with a dozen other wall lighting. To the left of the bed was a huge wardrobe, brown in color. The wall in front of the bed had a full length mirror with drawers on each side, which was, again, brown. **  
**

To the left of the mirror, the wall opened to a bathroom, the door was slightly off white.  
I decided to have a bath and refresh myself. To let the warm water take away all my hurt, insecurity and negativity and in return give me peace and relaxation.

**A/N : Like it? Love it? Needs improvement? Let me know!**  
**And please do review, even if it's just a 'nice' or something small like that. Next chapter will be up in about 1 week's time, or even less than that.**  
**Thanks for reading! **


	2. The Pushing Of Boundaries - Part I

**A/N : So here it is, the 2nd chapter. It contains lemons so read only if you're okay with it.**  
**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter.**  
**Keep reading and reviewing, you AMAZING people! Also let me know if there are any major mistakes in this story, please ignore the minor ones. I don't have a beta so the mistake are all mine.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight, but I wish I did! But I do own this story.**

I took my bag of toiletries and opened the big bathroom door and went in. The bathroom was beautiful, just like the rest of the hotel. On the opposite wall was a huge mirror with a porcelain sink and a bathroom counter made of brown stone. The wall on both the sides of the counter were made of a dark shade of teak wood. I went over to the counter and kept my bag there, pulled out my brush and brushed my teeth. After I was done with that I went over to the shower and started it. The warm water embraced my body, loosening every tired muscle of mine. The water felt so good running along my skin that I started feeling drowsy. I lathered my strawberry shampoo in my hair and went over to my bag to pull out my razor, I shaved my hands, legs and _that_ region before going back and washing the shampoo off.  
I stood under the shower letting my mind go blank, thinking of nothing in particular. I let the scent of my shampoo, the heat of the water splashing against my skin and the drowsy feeling it gave me, take over me completely.

I moved to let the warm water beat against my sensitive muscles and let out a load moan when it hit the sensitive spot just above my shoulder blade. I gave my neck and shoulder a massage while the water still thrashed against me, when a cool pair of hands gently pushed away mine, replacing it. My eyes shot up, shocked. I knew who it was, it had to be my angel who could pleasure me to such an extent just my massaging my neck and shoulders, but I still had to look. I peeked through my eye lashes to see his perfect lips kissing my right shoulder.

This was the first time he had seen me like this, completely naked. I immediately felt a wave of insecurity whip me, and I froze. I couldn't move, I just stood there feeling insecure and even scared thinking whether he'll like me like this or would feel repelled. He would look like a god, no matter what he wore and certainly even when he didn't wear anything, but I on the other hand would remain an average looking girl till he changed me. I turned my face away from him, I couldn't make myself look at him.

Is this how every woman felt when she was completely exposed to her love for the first time? When she showed him everything she had, with every flaw, every glitch? When she was wholly unconcealed for him to judge her beauty according to what he saw? He seemed to notice my stillness and wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing patterns on the skin of my stomach. He brought his lips to my ears and whispered, each word distinct and clear, his voice smoldering, "Isabella Marie Swan, I have lived for more than a 100 years. I am gifted with supernatural vampire senses, a few of which allow me to see and hear _every_ _little thing _of what my ears can hear, and see_ every little detail_ of what my eyes meet. I also have an extra talent of being able read people's minds. To read every, little and big, insignificant and the most symbolic thing of their lives, whether I want to or not. And never in my entire century of existence have I seen a creature as _magnificent_, as _marvelous_, as _bewitching_, as _enticing_, as _compelling _as the one I'm holding in my arms right now."  
His words, along with his cool breath against my ear, his splendid hands exploring and feeling every inch of my abdomen, squeezing, rubbing, tickling, made the heat in between my legs ignite. My body slowly started to tremble. He supported my weight with his arms while his lips relieved the tremble in my jaw by clashing against mine with a resolve so severe that it made my already trembling body go limp.

He turned me, took my hand and wrapped it around his neck. I felt the bone at the back of his neck, I moved my hands up to caress his dripping wet hair. I then carefully moved my hand down to his shirt and started unbuttoning it with trembling hands. When I finished unbuttoning the last button, I rubbed my hand up and down his cold chest which now the water made slightly more warm than it's normal temperature. The water seemed to polish his body and make it more marble-like. I pushed my body to his, my erect nipples brushing against his chest and he let out a load moan. I closed my eyes, using this moment to just feel him against me. How I loved the sound that he just made! I did that again, and again, and again, watching his face glow with pleasure, while both of us made noises at the back of our throats. There was a tingling feeling in between my legs which made me wetter than I already was.  
He lifted my chin with his hand, brought his face close to mine. The coolness coming off of his face felt very comforting and the aroma of his skin made me forget everything but him.

"Look at me, Bella."

I opened my eyes to see his face inches away from mine. His eyes were now burning like furnace, and at this moment, at this very minute, I would do nothing but comply to his requests, give him anything and _everything_ he wants. He just had to let the words leave his mouth.

We both looked at each other for what seemed like hours. The electricity between us growing. His hands went up to my shoulder blades from the small of my back as he massaged my the sensitive place between my blades and my shoulder for a while before bringing it to my neck, then trailing his finger tips on my collar bone, he slowly brought his face down to my neck and started sucking on my skin. Going left and right, and up and down but never seeming satisfied. I could feel his growing member against me, screaming and protesting to come out of his pants, not being able to be contented in that little space his pants was offering. Things started to intensify between my legs, the warmth now wanted it's need to be quenched, it wanted him. I wanted my Edward, the whole of him, every part of him.

"Oh, Edward... Ahh.. That feels..." He sucked on my skin harder. "Ohh... Mmmm" His tongue traced each nerve of mine. His lips moved up to my chin, then continued to my jaw, placing kisses on every inch of my face but never kissing me where I wanted him the most. I realized that I had stopped breathing only when Edward reminded me to breathe.  
His lips made their way to the corner of my lips when I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his face with my hand and with all the force I could manage, with what my quivering body could produce, I pulled his face to mine. But he wasn't done teasing me. He didn't move a centimeter.

"Impatient, are we?" He chuckled.

"Edward, please." I pleaded, not being able to control what my body was doing to me. What my body was doing to me _because_ of him.

"Please what, Bella?

"Stop teasing me like that. I can't take it anymore."

"Yes, you can, sweetheart. Yes, you can." He whispered seductively in my ears.

"No." I protested.

With that he turned around and switched off the shower and wrapped the white towel hanging on the towel hanger around me and carried me to the bed in vampire speed.

He lay me on the bed and stood at the end of the bed. His eyes calculating, his grave feature focusing very hard on something. I counted till sixty in my mind but he still didn't move. His silence was smothering me, suffocating me. I couldn't take it anymore, I lifted myself on my elbows to look at him more clearly. I didn't want to deal with rejection again. He would once again love me in such a fashion that it took my breath away - in the literal sense of the word, as he had to remind me to breathe whenever he touched me - and after a while would pull away saying he has put my life in enough danger for the day. It's not that I didn't love what he did to me. I loved _every_ second of it, every sensation, cherished every wave of pleasure that threw me over the edge with a simple touch of his, how he looked at me, how his eyes looked, the things he said. _Every minute detail. _The words 'love' and 'cherish' did little to give justice to my feelings towards him.  
I reached out for him, when him lowered me on the bed, gently pushing my shoulder. He climbed on the bed, now straddling me, putting very little of his weight on me.

I opened my mouth to say something by he hushed me with his index finger.  
"Bella, hush darling. Don't say anything."

"Bu-" I tried to say against his finger.

"No, don't disobey me, sweetheart." His voice was shaky and rough.

And before I could say anything, he kissed me. It wasn't anything like our other kisses. Edward had very carefully framed our boundaries in order to keep me alive. Every touch, every kiss, every embrace, every little thing in our relationship was deliberated with a lot of caution and care. It's wasn't the thirst of my blood he was fighting against. After the Volterra incident, after he spent a full 24 hours thinking I was dead, he had become immune to my blood. This time he was fighting against me, fighting against the thirst of my body - as he puts it.  
His lips clashed to mine, desperate, telling me how much he wanted me, telling me how much he _needed_ me. Our lips now had lives of their own, silently demanding and pleading against each other. Every single cell of my body, every single pulse, every single exasperated breath, every single spark of electricity flowing through our body, now I was fully aware of. His strong, smooth, delicious lips sent me into a frenzy. I wanted more, much, much more. I slowly started sitting up on the bed, kissing him, while he was on his knees. I sucked his upper lip and moved my hand to the V of his neck, feeling his rock hard collar bone. Our lips fought against each other. I grasped his hair and pulled onto it _so_ hard that if he were a human, he would have been bald by now, but that just made my vampire growl a throaty moan.  
His hands were now on a journey of their own. I could feel his finger tips trailing down my spine, memorizing the structure of each spinal cord, as much as he could with the towel still wrapped around me. His hands slowly went down to my lower back and I arched my back towards him, pushing my breasts against his chest. My nipples had by now, probably, resembled a small hill.  
The movement made my wetness grow and made his arousal more prominent. His icy tongue traced every nook and corner of my lips, which sent shiver down my spine. He could feel it, he chuckled against my lips, now giving me a little, _very_ little time to breathe. My hands were cupping his more - than - perfect face, his well defined jaw line bore into my hand.  
His hands made their way to my stomach, slowly coming up to touch the region right under my breasts. Was he rethinking his boundaries? Did he really want to give in? If he did, selfish as I was, I would take full advantage of that. Take as much as he was willing to give me before taking it back.

"May I?" He asked, before making another move, asking if he could remove the towel off my body. As if he even needed to ask, but I loved his gentlemanly nature, nevertheless. It just proved how much he loved me and wanted me, without seeming too vulgar about the whole process. I would rather he ask me for permission than just pounce on me on our first time. All this was very new to me, I didn't know what to expect and what to do. I'd have to go with my instincts, though I wasn't entirely sure on the subject of him fully giving in, but for now _this_ seemed to be fine by him, and so I would happily go along with it.

He, very deliberately brought his hands to the place between my breasts, where the towel was tucked in, all the while looking at me, gauging my reactions, taking in my heavy breathing and my shaky structure. He clenched the towel in his fist and I gasped. He brought his face to the hollow of my neck, made it's way down to the top part of my breast, right above the towel, trailing his amazing tongue between one breast to the other, while his hands slowly untucked the towel and let it fall. He kissed the area between my breasts and moved back to look at me, very slowly, taking his time. When he did, his honey eyes dripped with lust and sensuality, his unnecessary breathing was now just as ragged as mine.  
It gave me a great deal of pleasure to see that reflect in his eyes. His eyes were turning dark, and this time, I didn't need him to tell me which thirst did that to him.

He just sat there, his eyes gazing me, when he finally spoke, "So divine" was all he said, before scooting closer to me. He placed his hands carefully on my shoulder and with the most gentle pressure, he pushed me on the bed, as if I were a doll made of a very fragile glass which could shatter under one slight touch of his. He lay himself on top of me, still not applying any weight of his body on me, supporting himself with his arms on either side of my body. I wanted to hold his neck, grip his back with my legs around his waist and pull him close to me, I wanted to feel _every_ single part of him on me, rubbing against me, his body crushing me into a million pieces but the fear of him pulling away gave me the strength to hold on a little longer before combusting.

I moved my shaky hands to his unbuttoned shirt and impatiently started pushing it off his body, he pulled away, straddled me and slowly removed his shirt. Giving me the contentment of watching his beautiful skin appear, inch by inch, as the shirt went off his body. He removed the shirt from his arms, painfully slow, showing his marble hard abs, his strong muscular biceps, then his forearms appeared and the next thing I knew, the shirt went flying on the floor. His body surpassed the beauty of all creatures on Earth combined. His stone sculpture was designed by the best sculptor in the _entire_ universe.  
The view of him made me bite my lips and close my eyes. His beauty was too much for my unworthy eyes to take in, in such a small amount of time. Though, how someone could ever get used to a person like him, I don't know.  
Oh, what had I done to deserve him? I could stay like this and look at him forever, without getting tired or bored, if the restriction lasted only to my eyes and not my hands and other various parts of my body.

Before I could put my plan into action, he lay himself down on me again, supporting himself on his left elbow. His bare chest resting on mine, this time he put a little of his weight on me. His other hand moved my hair out of my face to take a better look at my face. He stroked my hair lovingly. My cheeks were by now _burning_, I didn't even want to think of the color my face was, but however it was, Edward loved it, I could see it in his subtle smile. He moved his hand up and down my cheek, barely touching it, his fingers weighing lesser than a moth's wings.

"Oh, Bella, love, what you do to me." He sighed.

"Show me." I managed to say between my racing heart beat and my panting breaths. I lifted my hand to stroke his face.  
He took my hand in his and placed a kiss on it, and breathed in my scent from my wrist.

"Mmm, Bella. You drive me crazy. Your scent, your face, your heart beat, your blush - Not wanting to sound vulgar - but your remarkable body. How will I ever have enough of you? It's a silly question to ask. I already know the _one _and _only _answer to that question. _Never._ Never will I get used to your perfection." That comment added to the burn in my cheeks.

"_Never_ will my eyes get tired of seeing your scarlet blush amplify in such a fashion that can put the reddest rose in the world to shame , " He kissed both my cheeks.

"_Never_ will my ears get tired of listening to your fluttering heart beat," He placed his ear on my chest and let it rest there for a few second before pulling away and kissing the place right above my heart.

"_Never _will I get tired of inhaling your exquisite scent," He brought his nose to my the soft spot under my ear and took in a deep breath, and kissed the artery there.

"_Never_ will these hands of mine get tired of feeling your soft, silky skin," His hand went down to my stomach, fingers making a circle around my belly button. He leaned over my stomach and gently blew his cool breath over it. It gave me a sudden shock of pleasure that made my heart drum loudly and my body jerk. He nuzzled my skin there before opening his mouth into an O and blowing a raspberry on my stomach. **(A/N : A raspberry is when you blow directly on someone's bare skin resulting in a tickling sensation for the other person)** That made me giggle and I tried to move his head away from my stomach. He joined me in my little giggling session and put his arms around me.

"_Never_ will I get tired of listening to your enchanting laughter ring like bells in my ears," He brought his face close to mine and lay it right next to me, on the bed. His eyes overflowing with the amount of the love he had for me. We were both now smiling.

"_Never_ will these lips of mine get tired of kissing these alluring lips of yours," He traced my lips with his fore finger, admiring it, feeling it, then ever-so-gently he pressed his lips to mine.  
He kissed me very passionately for a very long time, occasionally tracing my features with his hand, running it though my hair, pulling my chin up so he could make the kiss deeper - our tongues battling against each other - keeping his hand above my heart to feel it beating madly for him. He then slowly pulled away and looked at me.  
I had never seen his eyes like this before. The reason behind the burn in his eyes went beyond just lust or affection, it was so much more than that. Every positive powerful emotion in this world combined together would produce the fire gleaming in his eyes. I could point out a few on my own - love, affection, lust - the want to pleasure, the need to protect - the want to conquer, the need to hold back - the want to mark as his own, the need to control.  
My love was fighting with himself, fighting against his power to be able to love me without hurting me and he was clearly winning, thus the fire burning as bright as the sun in his beautiful golden eyes.

At that moment, before he could say anything more, my heart bloated with love for him. I didn't know it was possible for a person to love another so much.

He leaned in, "Isabella, I'm going to show you _exactly _how much I love you, tonight. You will do absolutely _nothing _on your own, you will listen to whatever _I _ask you to do and follow. This is going to be very difficult for me, love. I'm already very excited. I _cannot_ afford to lose control during this. If I hurt you, you're going to _immediately_ let me know. Do you understand what I'm saying, sweetheart?"

I tried to answer but could not find my voice, so I had to settle with nodding.

"No, no, love. I want to hear you say it. Will you be a good girl and listen to me?"

"Y - yes," said my hoarse voice. It didn't sound anything like my voice.

"That's my girl." He smiled encouragingly. "Now, I want you to stay still, can you do that?" He asked, very politely.

"Mmm," I said, nodding my head a little.

"Hold on to the headboard, and _please_ don't move."

I scooted myself up the bed and took a grip on the headboard. I was very nervous. Edward had put on a mask and because I knew him so well, I could see through it and tell that he was nervous too. For someone else it might have been nearly impossible to make out the difference in his face since his acting skills are marvelous.

I would feel very vulnerable if it was someone other than Edward asking me to hold onto the headboard, leaving myself exposed, but it _wasn't _anyone else. It was Edward, _my_ Edward. The Edward, who I knew would do everything he could to make me feel comfortable.

He started trailing kisses along my neck, going down to my collarbone, dipping his tongue in the hollow of my neck. I tightly shut my eyes, too nervous to see what he was doing, to feel every spark of pleasure the man I love was giving me. His brought his hands to my left breast and gently started kneading them. He circled the outside of my breast with his fingers, slowly moving in, his mouth was where his hands were now. He took a glance at me before pinching my nipple with his thumb and fore finger, making me scream his name out loud.  
"Ooooh! Edward! Aah... stop, stop, stop" I swear the people in the flat next to us could hear me screaming but I couldn't care less. "Mmm," My eyes rolled back into my head when he brought his mouth on me. His cold tongue, licking, kissing, nibbling on my nipple, while his other hand was squeezing my other breast. His lips abandoned my breast and went over to the part between both my breasts. He now was using both his hands to gently massage my breasts and was licking my chest.

"Ughhh... I... ahh... can't," I mumbled incoherently. If my private was wet earlier, it now resembled a fountain. The pain in my region kept growing infinitely with each movement made by Edward. My body, on which I had lost control the moment he touched me, was now throbbing.  
He played with my breasts for a very long time, pinching me harder every time to make me scream out his name louder and louder with each pinch. And each time I did, he let out a loud, seductive moan, which did _very_ little to calm the fire between my legs.

**A/N : That was the first half of **_**The **__**pushing of boundaries.**_** The second half will be up soon.**  
**Like it? Love it? Needs improvement? Let me know! **  
**And please review, even if it's just a 'nice' or something small like that.**  
**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
